No More
by Trinity1.0
Summary: The end of their enemies. Threads timeline, before the fishing.


**NO MORE**

General Jack O'Neill stood in the Briefing Room, just staring at the instrument that had been a central part of his life for the last 8 years. He could almost hear it spin to life, metal against metal, groove into groove, surprisingly smooth to the touch. He could sense the tingling that started at the core of his body and escaped through his skin whenever he drew near to the event horizon created by an active Stargate.

But not today.

Today the gate stood in silence, like their enemies. Goa'ulds, Replicators and the like, now defeated, the Tau'ri stood victorious. Earth and its inhabitants would live free.

And yet, in the midst of all this victory and accomplishment, the General couldn't shake an acute, even though suppressed, sense of loss. It was like finishing a marathon but being unable to fully celebrate because of the pain in your side. And he did as he would have, had he actually run a marathon, taking in a deep breath, holding it for a second before exhaling slowly.

'It's a bit surreal, isn't it?' Jack nodded at the familiar voice that met him, not looking back but continuing to look out at the Stargate.

'Yeah." He responded, as Colonel Samantha Carter came and took her place next to him.

'We've been fighting for this so long that it's hard to believe that there're no more Goa'uld, no more replicators,'

'No more SG-1' he ended her sentence without looking at her.

Sam turned to look at Jack and sensed his silent disappointment, knowing that this chapter in their lives was over. Promotions would push them on into different directions; different areas where their hard earned expertise would now be required.

She sensed it, because it mirrored her own.

He broke the silence and said. 'We've been through a lot, but I'm proud of every man and woman we ever served with.'

Sam smiled and nodded, as she reaffixed her gaze on the Gate. 'Yeah.' She responded with quiet pride in them for making it this far, while remembering those who hadn't.

'Any regrets?' Sam asked Jack, not really expecting much more than a monosyllabic answer.

'One or two.' He answered thoughtfully, finally glancing over at her before asking, 'You?'

"The same." She said nodding her head in agreement with his words.

"Like what?"

Sam let out a short laugh. That was unexpected she thought, and smiled as she looked at him, challenging, 'You first."

Since the General was never one to expound on anything that drew close to the ambit of being personal, except when the circumstances were especially dire, or when he was in a near semi-conscious state, Sam was sure she was about the hear that he regretted never having driven a five iron through the Gate.

However she was more than mildly surprised when he responded, because if he wasn't looking at her before, he refused to take his eyes off her now, taking her full in, as he began.

'I regret that in the line of duty, I was never able to tell you how relieved I was, every time you came back safely through the Gate. I regret that all the times I almost lost you, I was never able to hold you, and make you know that it would have killed me to lose you. That I couldn't tell you that you made me _want_ to live again, and I didn't think I'd ever want that after Charlie. I regret that because of our ranks, I could never tell you how I really feel about you. Couldn't tell you that I love you, Colonel Samantha Carter.'

Jack took a deep breath and smiled his nervous, positively irresistible smile at her, as he confirmed, 'I love you Sam. Always have."

She stood in shock at his openness, his honesty and his confession. All she could do was stare at him until he asked her quietly.

'What are your regrets?'

Sam swallowed the rising emotion in her throat. All she could muster was, 'The same."

With that he laughed lightly and bowed his head. When she touched his cheek Jack raised his head and saw in Sam's eyes the response to all his words. Sam looked at him with the love that she had kept safely hidden for years, beneath the covering of rank and duty and honour.

'Come here." She softly ordered, and he did as he was told. Sam pulled Jack close to her and they just held each other before sealing their commitment, with a kiss that spoke of no more holding back and no more regrets.

End.

*******


End file.
